Love of A Lifetime
by love2burn4tim
Summary: Has Tommy Quincy found his love of a lifetime? Read to find out. A one-shot based off the song Love of A Lifetime by Firehouse. Sequel to come.


**THE LOVE OF A LIFETIME**

It was the day before Jude's 21st birthday. She was out with Sadie, Kat and Karma getting pampered for her big day tomorrow. They were at the Green Tea Spa getting the full treatment, one of Jude's early birthday gifts compliments of Tommy Quincy, to which all the girls were grateful for.

First, they were off for a relaxing massage, followed by the combination of a light facial, manicure and pedicure. The girls were in a private room so they were not disturbed by anyone. "So, Jude are you excited about tomorrow?" Sadie asked excitedly knowing it would be a day her sister would never forget. "Yea, I am," Jude replied unenthusiastically. "Geez Jude, I'm so glad I can contain you from jumping for joy." Jude rolled eyes unnoticed by her dear sister since they were covered by the ice cold cucumber slices.

"Yea Jude, what gives? I thought things are great between you and Tommy?" Kat questioned. Jude sighed and then explained to the girls. "Things are great," she began. "Tommy's great! He's so understanding, sweet and loving. God, he's a total romantic. I mean we argue here and there, sometimes to point where we don't talk to each other, but that never lasts. He's perfect and I couldn't ask for anything more." Jude smiled after talking about her boyfriend. For the past three years it was something she always did when he was brought up in a conversation when he wasn't present.

Shortly after her 18th birthday, after the whole fiasco with Hunter and Jamie had been resolved, Jude and Tommy began dating. After the talk she had with Speed and Sadie, Jude finally made her decision as she ran through the busy streets of Toronto. Remembering that one night, she knew what and who she wanted. She basically followed her heart. It was also because of two simple phrases that ran through her mind..._**"I want all of you with me forever...Because I love you." **_She had waited for so long to hear those words from him and at the moment she knew exactly what she wanted, and where her life was headed. She made her final decision and chose Tommy. The next day they were off to Thailand for their backpacking excursion which lasted for six months.

"So then why do you sound so glum?" Karma joined in. "I do not sound glum," Jude argued. "It's just that we've been together for three years now. When we got together after the drama of my 18th, he said he wanted all of me with him forever and that he loved me." "Yea, and?" Karma asked still a bit confused. "Well, you tell me how you would interpret those words if they were said to you." Kat responded to Jude's request. "Well it sounds like to me that he loves you and wants to marry you." "Exactly!" Jude shouted feeling frustrated.

The girls couldn't help but hold their laughter. They all knew what was going on. Even Speid, Wally, Kyle, Kwest, Jamie and even Stuart knew. It's just no one could tell Jude anything. Everyone was sworn to secrecy about Tommy's surprise. He hired the girls by having them join Jude at the spa so she could relax and as a thank you for helping him. He knew that she had been wanting him to propose and this was going to be it.

"So what's the problem?" Sadie asked trying to get Jude to express what she was really feeling. "It's just...after hearing what he said that night..." Jude sighed with a sound of disappointment. "...I thought he would have proposed already. I mean, I understand why not when I was 18 since we had just really started our actual relationship. But what about the year or two after? I mean since we've been together, it's been an unusual and casual topic at some point or another. And since we've been living together this past year, it comes up a bit more." Now Sadie really wanted to know what her soon to be brother-in-law had been doing to torture her sister.

"What do you mean? What's Tommy been saying?" "Since we started dating we've been talking about the most random things, like having kids, a house and our wedding one day. Nothing serious, just casual. But this past year he's been saying things like...when we're at park or the arboretum and he sees certain flowers, he'll say, "Wouldn't this be nice for a centerpiece, or for a bridesmaid's bouquet or your bouquet?"" The girls could help but giggle at the thought of Little Tommy Q. talking about flowers and centerpieces. _**So this is what Tommy's been doing to Jude. And for the past year. He's always been serious about marrying Jude, **_she thought.

"Oh and one time last year..." Jude continued, "... we were at a department store in the housewares section and we were looking at dishes and silverware since we really needed a new set. But something simple for everyday use. He saw this the Marteza Bone China from Noritake IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/MartezaNoritakeChina.jpg/IMG and said, "Wouldn't this be a nice china pattern for a wedding registry?" The girls giggled even louder. "I mean I loved the design, it was my favorite out of everything we saw in china patters. But c'mon, Tommy talking about china patterns out of the blue." As Jude told her story, she was getting louder each time a different topic came up.

"Oh my god! And then, when we were walking through the city like around six or seven months ago and he dragged me into a bridal shop to look at wedding dresses." At this subject all the girls gasped in shock. They all knew Tommy was serious about proposing to Jude, but they couldn't believe what they just heard. Most guys dreaded stepping foot into a bridal shop with their fiancée, but Tommy had brought Jude into one. "Are you serious?!" Sadie asked in actual shock. "Yea, and he even..." Jude stopped suddenly as if an idea popped into her head, to grab her purse and quickly rifle through it. The trio looked at Jude as if she was crazy as she was rummaging through her purse. "Aha! I found it!" "Found what?" Kat asked. "These!" Jude slowly pulled out a white envelope and opened the flap making sure it was what she was looking for. The girls became very curious as to what was in the mysterious envelope. "He even had the sales lady take pictures," Jude told them.

She vividly remembered that day as if it were yesterday. They were walking hand in hand with their Italian sodas in hand, laughing and talking the day away since it was their day off. As they were walking they were window shopping as well. Looking at the puppies and kittens in the window. Jude laughed to herself recalling that she had asked Tommy for one, but he firmly put his foot down and said no. Jude of course tried to give her signature pout that always seemed to work on him, but this one time it didn't. Tommy's reason for no pets was because they were both so busy at the studio and they wouldn't be around all of the time to take care of it.

They were both working on her fifth album as co-producers. Tommy was busy with his own few artists that he had along with the position of Vice-President and partner of G-Major. Tommy accepted the position and deal about a month after returning from their trip. Darius had contacted him since Tommy had the means to buy Jude's catalog, he also knew that Tommy would be able to help him financially with the record label. Tommy accepted the offer on a few conditions of course. One being that Darius actually treats him like a partner and not just a producer. Second, that Jude was his artist, she was his first priority and that they were co-producers. And lastly, that Darius stay out of his personal life completely unless asked by him or Jude, and that would only be because of the media attention they would receive, if any. A few months after G-Major reopened, Jude also began producing a few artists of her own as well as Kwest. Since then, things have been going pretty smoothly between Jude and Tommy with minor rough patches here and there. Nothing that a little good loving couldn't fix.

After stopping at the pet store, a few blocks later Tommy had abruptly stopped right in front of the widow of a bridal shop called 'The Tunnel of Love Bridal Shop.' Jude was definitely surprised when he came to a halt. She wasn't sure if it was because of the bride and groom mannequin in the window or the name of the shop. When Tommy stopped, he turned his head to look at Jude and smiled. "C'mon girl, let's go in!" He said with a bit of excitement. Jude scrunched her eyebrows at him asking, "Are you serious?!" "Yea babes, let's go. Just take a look. Ya know, for fun." She looked at her boyfriend as if he were crazy, but decided to go along with it. From there she looked at dresses from the racks but never tried any on because she refused to get her hopes up. Tommy looked too, showing her a few that he liked. He asked her a few times to try on a couple of the dresses, but she of coursed refused. He didn't want to push her either, understanding why she didn't want to, so that is why he decided to ask the sales lady to take a few pictures for them instead.

She handed each of the girls a couple of pictures so they could see Tommy's choices. "Oh my god, Jude! These are beautiful!" Karma exclaimed as she looked at one picture at a time and then passed each one to the girls when she was done.

Wedding gown 1

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown1.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 2

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown2.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 3

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown3.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 4

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown4.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 5

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown5.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 6

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown6.jpg/IMG

Wedding gown 7

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/weddinggown7.jpg/IMG

Sadie, Kat and Karma were all in awe of Tommy's choices. They were simple, yet beautiful, just like Jude. He was never one for extravagance anyway when it came to material things. But when it came to Jude and showing or rather proving his love for her, he went all out, just like he did when he was planning this proposal. His taste was exquisite though, they all had to admit. They had all seen the engagement ring he had bought Jude and knew it would bring her to tears just as it did to them.

As the girls looked at each of the pictures one by one, Jude couldn't help but wonder if Tommy was ever going to propose to her. She truly loved Tommy and would wait forever for him, but she still couldn't help but wonder if him bringing up little wedding things was just to keep her happy. She would really have preferred if he just hadn't said anything instead, because all of the little hints were really started to get to her.

Jude was soon brought out of her thoughts when her cellphone rang the oh so familiar tune 'Time To Be Your 21.' She smiled knowing it was him, and looked at his picture on her phone happy to see his smiling face as if he were there standing in front of her. "Hey babe!" She joyously answered. The girls looked at Jude and giggled knowing it was Tommy on the other end. She stuck her tongue out at them in a childish manner and returned to her phone call. "Hey girl! How's the spa day going?" Tommy asked hoping she was relaxing and enjoying her day of pampering. "It's going great, Tommy. Thank you so much for this. I really needed it and I know the girls appreciate it, too." "Thank you Tommy!" the trio shouted. Tommy chuckled on the other end then quickly returned his attention to his girl friend. "So do you like the place, Hun?" "Yea, I do," she answered sadly. Tommy noticed the tone in her voice. "What's wrong Jude?" "Nothing...I just miss you." She told him, and "Awww," was heard in the background. Jude blushed and stuck her tongue out at the girls again. On the other end Tommy silently laughed shaking his head knowing the girls were teasing Jude. "I miss you too, babes," he said sweetly. They talked for a few more minutes. He told her about his day at the studio with the boys. She told him about her day at the spa with the girls. He offered to take her there again, but he would be going with her the next time knowing the place had couple's spa packages. They talked about their plans for that evening which was dinner at home by Chef Thomas himself and Jude's movie madness, a weekly ritual for the loving pair. Finally satisfied with their conversation they finally hung up with each other ending their call with, "I love you."

"How sweet!" Tommy heard from behind him just as he hung up with his girl. He rolled his eyes just before he turned around to face the men before him. Kwest, Jamie, SME and Darius were all standing at the door way when Tommy had said "I love you" to Jude. They looked at their friend and laughed at the ending of his conversation, but they knew that he was completely happy. Not only happy with his life, career and the love of his life, but he was most happy with himself. With what became of him the past five years.

Yes his past was full of mistakes and some wishes of wanting to do them over, but definitely no regrets. But who doesn't wish that they could do somethings over from the past, it's only normal. You wonder why Mr. Thomas Quincy had no regrets of his past. Simple. If he didn't live his life they way he did, then he probably wouldn't be where he is right now in his life. Sure everyone says that he and Jude would have met somehow, someway if they were meant to be together, but he felt that nature took its course they way it should have, and it was perfect.

"So you ready for tomorrow T?" His best friend asked. Kwest had been right by his side from the day decided that he was going to propose to Jude. He was in fact the first person he told about it, other than Stuart, Jude's dad which was the very first person he went to before he even told Kwest. Tommy knew that Stuart always held a special place in Jude's heart, so it was only right that he go to him first.

He remembered the night about 3 months ago. He and Jude went to work separately knowing that he'd be working much later than she would be that day. At least that's what he told her when they woke up that morning. He asked Sadie to call Stuart for him so they could meet. It would have looked suspicious to Jude if she caught him talking to her father for no apparent reason, especially since he wasn't Stuart's favorite person. Stuart wasn't happy when he found out that his youngest daughter was dating her much older producer, especially the fiasco that had gone on with Hunter and his past. But Tommy knew he had to do this, for Jude.

It was about eight in the evening and Tommy had went to the Harrison home to talk to Stuart just as Sadie had scheduled for them. She even asked Tommy if he wanted her to be there for moral support when he asked for her father's blessing to marry Jude, but he thankfully regretted her offer. He had to do this, but alone. He stood at the front door contemplating if he should ring the door bell or not. Tommy was nervous. So nervous that he couldn't remember ever being nervous in his entire life even when he was in Boyz Attack before going on to perform. Just as he was about press the button, the door suddenly opened with Stuart standing at the threshold.

"Would you like to come in Tommy?" Stuart asked. He inwardly laughed knowing the reason why Tommy was there and that he was nervous as hell. Stuart found it odd when Sadie had called him that one morning telling him that Tommy needed to talk to him. He asked his eldest daughter why, but she refused to say about what, other than that it was about Jude. At that mention of his youngest daughter's name and Tommy wanting to talk to him, he knew instantly what was coming next. He was about to lose his daughter that he loved dearly... to another man.

Tommy nervously rolled on the balls of his feet and replied, "Sure. Um, thanks Mr. Harrison." Stuart nodded at Tommy and allowed him to enter into the living room first. Stuart soon followed and gestured for Tommy to take a seat as he did the same. He offered his future son-in-law a drink, but he kindly refused. "So Tom, what did you want to talk to me about? Sadie briefly mentioned that it was about Jude." He asked seriously. _**Damn Sadie and her big mouth, **_he silently cursed. At that point Tommy began his somewhat prepared speech.

"Mr. Harrison..." he began but Stuart interrupted wanting him to feel comfortable. "Tommy, please call me Stuart." Tommy nodded, breathed deeply and relaxed a bit. "Mr. H--, Stuart, the reason I'm here is because I want you to know that I love Jude." _**There, short and simple **_he said to himself then continued. "I'm in love with your daughter and she means the world to me. And I know she loves me, too." Stuart knew Jude loved Tommy and she didn't even have to tell him. He had never her seen her more happy than he has seen her the past couple of years. "Because of my publicly active past, my relationship with Sadie and what has happened between Jude and I, I know you don't trust me and I'm not your favorite person." Stuart listened carefully to what Tommy started with and nodded to agree with his statement. "I know that because of my past you've never thought highly of me and I don't blame you. But the thing though is... is that's what it exactly is...my past. Because of Jude, I've changed and I am no longer and will never be that person of the past. Jude made me want to be a better man and I understand why you love her dearly. I want you to know that... I promise you that I will love Jude, take care of her, cherish her, to never hurt her intentionally, to give her the world...just as you do." Tommy let out the breath that he had been holding as he gave his speech. _**Now it was time for big question,**_he thought to himself. Stuart inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled as he knew what Tommy was about to ask. _**This is it, **_he said to himself. "I would like your permission... your blessing to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage.. To marry Jude." Stuart closed his eyes and took in Tommy's words. He then slowly opened his eyes, looked directly at his daughter's boyfriend. There was really nothing he could say. He knew Jude was happy, he's seen how much Tommy has changed, and has seen them both at their worst and their best and no matter what, they always worked things out. Stuart slowly began to speak and knew he was going to have a hard time taking this next step. "Tommy, I know you love Jude and I know Jude loves you. I see it. So long as you swear and promise me that you will keep your promises to Jude..." Stuart took one more deep breath, "...you have my blessing to ask Jude to marry you." _**That's it, I said it, **_he said to himself. Tommy looked at Stuart in shock as he heard his answer. He was expecting to be yelled at, or having to prove himself more to Stuart, but that wasn't the case. "Are you sure, sir?" Tommy questioned. Stuart smiled, "Yes, Tommy, I'm sure." Tommy returned the smile, accepting his future father-on-law's answer and decided to not further the conversation. Tommy stood up and reached out his hand to Stuart who was still seated. The handshake was firm, yet comforting, knowing that he had the approval of Jude's father. With that, Tommy thanked Stuart and headed home to Jude.

"Yea, I'm ready. I just want to record and rehearse this song a couple more times with SME before tomorrow." Kwest nodded to agree with Tommy knowing he and Jude wouldn't be in tomorrow. One of the perks of being vice-president and partner of a major record label, but Kwest and Sadie and the rest of the group offered to take on the last minute party preparations off Tommy's hands. They knew Jude would want to spend part of the day with him, but they also knew he would be nervous as hell about his birthday gift to Jude.

Tommy, SME and Kwest stayed at the studio for a couple more hours to rehearse and record. After that, Tommy was off to prepare dinner for he and Jude later that evening. Evening came and Jude was dropped off by Sadie at seven o'clock. Just as Jude walked through the door of their penthouse, she placed her keys and purse on the side table by the door. As she further stepped in, she gasped at the sight before her. The living room was surrounded by lit candles, a blanket was with over sized pillows was spread out in the middle of the floor, and on the coffee table was Tommy's home made gourmet pizza, white whine, and cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries and chocolate shavings.

She smiled at her boyfriend's hard work and couldn't believe what he had done. First he gave her the spa day with her sister and friends, and then to come home to a romantic dinner. Jude was quickly brought out of her thoughts when a pair strong arms wrapped around her small waist and warm lips caressed her neck.

The rest of the evening was simple, quiet, romantic and loving. Just the way it always was when they had their weekly time together. They watched the movie "Father of the Bride" that Tommy had chosen as they ate dinner and dessert. After they were both off to bed to enjoy each other and needing to rest up for the big day ahead of them.

It was the day of Jude's 21st birthday. She woke up lazily that morning to the sound of "Time to Be Your 21" from her cell phone. She happily answered it knowing it was Tommy, but wondered why he wasn't in bed with her. "Hello," Jude answered as she was yawning. "Happy 21st Big Eyes!" He spoke with a smile as soon as he heard her voice. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his raspy voice knowing he was just as tired as he was since they were preoccupied with making love the night before. "Good morning Tommy and thank you! Now, where are you? I just woke up and you were gone." Jude replied knowing that after this one particular phone call her this would be the start of a great day and her birthday even though he wasn't there to greet her.

"Sorry babes, I was out getting us breakfast," he explained just as was quietly unlocking the door of their home. "Oh, what'd you get?" While they were talking Tommy was preparing the tray just as he was telling her what he bought. "Well, I bought our favorite coffee, large knowing that we'd need it and your favorite pastries," he told as he was walking toward their bedroom. But what he didn't tell her about was the two-toned red and white roses and jewelry set that he bought for her to wear that night. "Mmm, sounds great. When will you be home?" she asked. Tommy grinned knowing she was hungry already. "How about now?!" he told her as he opened the door and walked into the room. Jude smiled and squealed like a child opening her presents, as she saw her soon-to-be-fiancée walk through the door. Tommy carefully placed the tray on the nightstand and sat next to Jude. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her soft lips and whispered Happy Birthday to her once more.

For the rest of the day, the loving couple relaxed in their home knowing they were going to busy later that evening. Tommy couldn't help but feel so nervous about proposing to Jude, but he hid it very well from her by keeping her _occupied_ just as he did the night before.

Later that evening, at the Marquis Hotel, the birthday girl and her boyfriend arrived at the party not too fashionably late. They stood at the top of the stairs and Jude was in wonder at the beautiful ballroom. Although she had been involved in the planning the event with Tommy and Sadie, the end result before her eyes astounded her.

Tommy soon made eye contact with Sadie signaling her to begin, and in turn she signaled the D.J. He looked up at the couple and played "Your Eyes" their grand entrance song. "Friends and family. I would like to announce to you our Guest of Honor, birthday girl, JUDE HARRISON, escorted by her boyfriend, TOM QUINCY." Jude looked at Tommy and hooked her hand in the crook of his arm just as she had done so many time before in similar atmospheres. The room roared in applause as they looked up at the pair. Tommy was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo by Calvin Klein, and to compliment each other's attire, Jude work an exquisite black and white Casey dress by Morgan & Co.

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/Caseydressbw.jpg/IMG.

At the sound of the D.J.'s voice, everyone gasped at her beauty and at them, together as the perfect couple. They made eye contact with each other first, smiled lovingly at each other, and then to their guests, knowing they had their approval of their relationship. But that would not have mattered anyway if they approved or not. Because now, it was them against the world.

Lastly, Jude and Tommy finally greeted their family and closest friends after taking care of their other guests. The closest to them were excited knowing what was in store for the night. They only hoped that he wouldn't lose his nerve and that she would say yes.

The evening went very smoothly just as planned, so far. The D.J. played the perfect music at the perfect times as cocktails and hor d'oeuvres were served, followed the four course meal chosen by Jude and Tommy.

After dinner, Jude took her first step on the dance floor for her official 21st Birthday dance with Tommy, and to her signature song "Time To Be Your 21." The beautiful pair graced the dance floor with ease, even though Jude wasn't an expert, with Tommy leading her she looked like a pro. As they danced, with no space between them and locked in an embrace, they gazed into each other's twinkling eyes with adoration. Everyone watched them as they quietly laughing, whispering sweet nothings and sharing sensual kisses. It was a sight that everyone was in awe of...well, except for maybe a few of Little Tommy Q's exes. But, oh well, what can you do. The man was in love, deeply in love and nothing and no one was getting in his way. Just as the song faded to Jude's first dance, she was soon joined by her father, Stuart. Tommy kissed Jude on her cheek, and then acknowledged Stuart and received a kind nod.

Stuart held his youngest daughter in his arms and, it brought him to invisible tears. He sighed as he danced with her, knowing she was no longer his little girl. As one of 'Daddy's Little Girls,' he couldn't believe that his youngest was growing up. He knew that eventually one day eventually he was going to have to let her go. And that one day was tonight. He slowly needed to let her go. Something every father dreads, but he knew it was something that would eventually happen. _**But at least I don't have to officially let her go 'til the day of the wedding, so I still have some time, **_he thought.

Stuart pulled his head back a bit to look at Jude, and a tear began to form in his eyes. Jude took notice and asked worriedly, "Daddy, what's wrong?" Stuart quickly pulled the tears back that threatened to fall. "Nothing honey. I just can't believe how grown up you are." Stuart sighed before he continued. "I mean you're twenty-one now, you have a successful career, you live on your own now, with your boyfriend slash producer...you don't need me anymore. You're not my little girl any more." In his mind, Stuart couldn't believe what he just said. He wasn't sure if he was just stating facts or if he was also accepting reality that his own life was changing. "Aw, Dad. Even though my life is changing, doesn't mean I won't need you. It just means that I will always need you, just not as much. And no matter what happens...I'll always be your little girl. I'll just be living a grown up life," she explained. Stuart nodded. "I know sweetheart. But I'm so use to being the only man in you life. Now you have Tommy, and someday you'll get married and have a family of your own. I'll be obsolete soon."

Jude felt hurt as she heard the sadness in her father's voice thinking she would no longer need him in her life. "Daddy, you will never be obsolete. I will always need you, somehow, someway, I will always need you in my life. You brought me into this life, this world...so there is no way that I would not make you a part of mine. You are MY DAD, and NO ONE could ever replace you." At that last sentence, Stuart looked into his little girl's eyes and smiled widely. He hugged her again as they danced and whispered, "Thank you, Jude." Jude smiled know her father was no longer sad. But she couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to get married.

Following the eventual father of the soon-to-bride, were the rest of guys Jamie, Speid, Wally, Kyle, Kwest, Mason and Darius. And to keep Tommy company Sadie, Kat, Karma and the dates of Wally, Kyle and Darius danced with him.

Last part of the evening, before Jude's _very special birthday gift,_ was the birthday cake. The servers rolled out the special cake chosen again by Jude and Tommy. It was a beautiful cake that complimented hers and Tommy's attire, well mostly Jude's.

Jude had gone to the bakers not knowing exactly what she wanted. She looked at so many designs with Tommy that she just became frustrated. Finally, the baker asked the color of her dress. When Jude described it, the baker knew exactly what to do. Since then, Jude had not spoken to the baker and all details were passed on to Sadie.

When the server brought out the cake, Jude was taken aback by the cake. It was absolutely beautiful. She was so amazed on how much the cake reflected her dress.

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/blackandwhitecake2butterflycakes.jpg/IMG As soon as the cake was situated at it is place, Tommy escorted Jude to the cake table and then the D.J. played the ever so classic birthday song from The Beatles. It was Sadie's idea of course and Jude knew it. She glared her big sister who was now by her side along with Stuart and the rest of the gang. Sadie noticed Jude's glare and playfully stuck her tongue out at her. Jude laughed and Sadie joined in.

Once the birthday song came to an end, Jude took the knife from the server and made the first slice. She placed it on the small plate that was handed to her and then she smiled mischievously when she looked at the delicious dessert. Then she turned to her handsome boyfriend and smirked silently at the idea that popped in her head. Tommy looked at Jude and saw the little devil horns that poked out of his little angel's head, and knew what she was thinking. So he decided to cleverly intercept her maneuver. He followed her actions and picked up a piece of the sweet cake between his two fingers of his left hand. Just as Jude was about to feed him with the cake with her left hand, the guests surrounding the table gasped thinking Tommy was about to be caked by Jude. But he grabbed her wrist with his free right hand and quickly ate the cake and then kissed her passionately. Jude of course not being able to resist Tommy's sensual kisses, wrapped her arms around his neck and just melted into his arms. And who wouldn't want to melt into Tommy's arms? Tommy finally pulled away knowing that Jude needed air, just as much as he did. He smiled mischievously at her this time and she just smiled back. Not wanting to ruin Jude's appearance or his, he kindly fed her the piece of cake that he was still holding in his hand. Jude sexily smiled at Tommy, kissed him again and "Awww" was heard from the guests. The couple giggled knowing they had just put on a ridiculous show for everyone.

While the cake, coffee and tea were being served, Sadie accompanied Jude as she continued to mingle with the guests and keep her distracted in the ballroom. Meanwhile Tommy sneaked outside to the corridor of the ballroom. With him were the rest of the guys reviewing all the last minute details for Tommy's birthday gift. Tommy quickly stepped outside in the garden to get some fresh air. He was suddenly feeling knots in his stomach, dizziness, and his hands were feeling clammy. He sat on the concrete bench with his head in his hands and took several deep breaths. _**I can't do this, **_his mind screamed. "I can't do this!" he abruptly shouted. "What!?" Kwest, Speid and Jamie shouted as they stepped outside. Tommy's head shot up and looked at the three angry faces staring down at him.

"What do you mean 'you can't do this'?" Kwest asked. "Exactly what I said, I can't do this!" Tommy ran his hands through his dark hair. "What if she says no? What if she doesn't really love me? What if she does say yes and then leaves me at the altar? What if I freak out and leave her at the altar? What if someone objects to us getting married?" As Tommy rambled on and on with the 'what if' questions, the guys just stood there laughing at him. Tommy glared at them wondering, "What's so funny?!" "Dude, you're what's funny," Speid replied shaking his head. Kwest and Jamie nodded in agreement.

"T, man, I have never seen you this nervous, ever, even before a performance," Kwest stated. "Tom, what's with the 'what if's'" Jamie curiously asked. He really wanted to know what was running in the boy bander's mind. As best friend of the hopefully future Mrs. Thomas Quincy, he felt obligated to make sure she was happy. As much as Jamie loved Jude, he knew that they were never meant to be, even when they were going out. But at that time, he felt that he had to give it a shot, even the very last time before she left for Thailand. And when she chose Tommy over him, he knew where Jude's heart belonged...With Tommy. So, to make sure his best friend was happy, he needed to make sure this proposal was going to happen. Jamie knew Jude had been waiting for Tommy to propose and he knew how much she wanted it to happen.

"Look Jamie, you know how it's been between me and Jude. We've been through a lot... and if something were to happen between us...and if I were to lose her..." Tommy heavily sighed in frustration. "...I honestly don't know what I'd do without her." At that statement, Jamie knew that Tommy really loved Jude, just as much as he did, if not more. "Tom, if I know my best friend, in which I do...I know she loves you. Definitely more than she loves me or anyone else for that matter. **You **are the one for her, as much as I hated to accept it before, I know that you are it for Jude." Jamie sighed after his little speech hoping that it had helped Tommy.

"T, do you remember the promise you made to Jude's dad?" Kwest reminded his best friend. At the mention of Jude's father, Tommy definitely snapped out of his 'what if' tantrum. There was no way he was going to break his promise to Stuart, _**I promise you that I will love Jude, take care of her, cherish her, to never hurt her intentionally, to give her the world...just as you do. **_Tommy realized that if he was really going to keep his promises, then his first promise would be to love Jude forever...He was going to ask her to marry him...and make it...forever.

Tommy stood up from the concrete bench, straightened his designer tux. "Let's do this!" he shouted and the guys followed him back into the ballroom.

Sadie looked around and notice that the guys were setting up for Tommy's gift to Jude, so she continued to keep her sister busy. Moments later, Kwest stood at the stage and spoke to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention?" Everyone looked up towards the stage and focused on Kwest and he looked around making sure he had everyone else's. "Thank you. First off, I would like to wish my sister-in-law, Jude a very Happy 21st Birthday!" Jude smiled and nodded to thank him. Kwest smiled back. "Now can I please have Jude come forward to the stage." Jude looked at her brother-in-law like he was crazy. She didn't budge, so Sadie lightly pulled her by the arm and lead her to the front of the stage.

Meanwhile, Tommy was at the back out of Jude's view pacing back and forth waiting for his signal to come out.

Jude nervously stood on the dance floor near the stage and wondered what was going on then suddenly asked Sadie, "Sades, where's Tommy?" "I don't know, I haven't seen him," she plainly answered trying to hide her excitement. Kwest began to speak again. "Jude, we, your family and friends have a special birthday gift for you. But this gift is really more from someone special." Kwest grinned. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you, Tom Quincy!"

At the call of his name and abundance of applause, Tommy stepped out with the microphone in his hand and shined his million dollar smile to everyone. He then made eye contact with Jude and gave her 'his look' just for her. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and celebrating with us the 21st Birthday of a very special person, Jude." Tommy smile and pointed his hand out to Jude. She smiled sweetly at him, but was still confused about what was going on.

"Now you all know, that it is very rare that I ever perform. But tonight I am making a very special exception just for Jude for her birthday." Next, Tommy looked directly at Jude and spoke to her. "Jude, you and I have been together for three years now. But our relationship really began when you and I first met five years ago. I was your producer and your were my artist, and we hated each other." A bit of laughter came through the room. "Through the years, we've both grown and changed, but more me than you. Through the years we have become enemies, friends, partners...and lovers. Together, you and I have also learned to be angry, hurtful, open, caring and loving to each other. Because of you...I am a better man...and I thank you..." Tommy inhaled then exhaled quickly before he continued the next part. "Jude, I want you to know how much I love you and that you mean the world to me. You know that I'm not always the greatest at expressing my feelings..." Speid came out beside Tommy and handed him his acoustic guitar while he sat on a stool that was on the stage. "...So I wrote this song for you." Tommy smiled and began strumming on the guitar.

/watch?vQjhFimOm82A

Tommy smiled at Jude as he sang and she looked at him adoringly and listened as he sang.

When Jude and Tommy became a couple officially, they both knew that it was their time to be together. After the many years that they had both been wishing and praying, their dreams of sharing their love with each other were finally coming true.

I guess the time was right for us to say

We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day

We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer

We know our dreams can all come true

With love that we can share

Kwest came out and took the guitar from Tommy and Spied continued where Tommy left off. Tommy knew from the first time he laid his eyes on Jude, that she was the one that he wanted to be with. He never wondered about them being together, it was just a matter of when the time was right for them. But he knew she was it for him.

With you I never wonder

Will you be there for me

With you I never wonder

You're the right one for me

As Tommy sang, he gazed into Jude's bright blue eyes, he knew right then and there and all along, that he found the love of his life. Although he was too scared to admit it in the past, he finally knew and understood what love really meant, what love really felt like because of Jude. He had never felt anything so strong and so pure in his life, until he met Jude.

Chorus:

I finally found the love of a lifetime

A love to last my whole life through

I finally found the love of a lifetime

Forever in my heart

I finally found the love of a lifetime

From the very first kiss they shared, in the dressing room of Jude's first performance, he felt something. Was it something in the moment or was it love? He didn't know. Then, with the kiss that he initiated on her sixteenth birthday, he definitely knew then that he loved her. When he kissed her, it may have been wrong at the time, but it felt right. He just couldn't do anything about it. When they kissed again after recording 'White Lines' he knew they were really meant to be. He knew when they were outside. Jude was recording on the tour bus and he was standing outside. It was just the two of them, beneath the stars and she was singing to him. Then the kisses before her eighteenth birthday, the kiss at the church, and at the restaurant when he told her that he wanted all her with him forever and that he loved her...he knew that they were going to be together forever. Even though she didn't give him her final answer, he just knew.

With every kiss our love is like brand-new

And every star up in the sky was made for me and you

Still we both know that the road is long

(But) We know that we will be together

Because our love is strong

Then, when Jude made her final decision and chose him, Tommy knew that even though they professed their love to one another, they still had a lot to make up for. Their trip to Asia would be a time for them to start a new life, together. It would be journey for them to take together, to build their relationship, their love and their strength, knowing that no matter what...nothing would stand in the way of their love for each other...this time...or ever.

I finally found the love of a lifetime

A love to last my whole life through

I finally found the love of a lifetime

Forever in my heart

I finally found the love of a lifetime

Throughout Tommy's performance, Jude's eyes never left his. They were in their own little world and neither wanted it to ever leave it. Tears had fallen from Jude's eyes, luckily Sadie was there with tissues in hand. Tommy noticed his girl and was praying that her tears were tears of joy and not sadness. Hoping that it was a good sign for later on.

I finally found the love of a lifetime

A love to last my whole life through

I finally found the love of a lifetime

Forever in my heart

I finally found the love of a lifetime

Towards the end of the song, Tommy slowly walked towards Jude, and with his free hand he took hers in his. He sang with feeling, with passion, but most of all with love from the heart...his heart...to the love of his life.

As the song faded, Tommy took a deep breath, Jude smiled dabbing the tears away from her cheeks. Tommy smiled back rubbing the back of her hand softly with his thumb.

"Jude...as I told you before and probably a million times before...I love you...With all of my heart, I love you. You are my sun, my moon and my star...you have lit my path and guided me to the place where I want to be for the rest of my life..." Jude listened attentively as best as she could with tears beginning to fall again that she so desperately tried to hold back. "...And I hope I've done the same for you. I have found where I want my heart to be, I have found love within you,..."

Tommy slowly bent down on one knee, reached into his pant pocket pulling out a rich red velvet round box. Jude gasped and couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Right now, in front of everyone they knew. She knew Tommy had been bringing up topics that lead towards marriage, but never took it too seriously. Yea, they had talked about china patters and looked at wedding dresses, but with Tommy, she never knew if he was just going to up and run without a moments notice. Sure they had been together for three years now, but she still couldn't help but have those doubts way deep down inside. But the moment he sang that song to her, in front of everyone, she knew what she wanted in life just as she did three years ago. She wanted him...the love of her life...forever...for her lifetime.

Jude breathed deeply as she waited for Tommy to finish. "... I have finally found the love...of my lifetime...and that my love... is _**You**_. Jude Harrison...Will you marry me?" Tommy asked and slowly opened the velvet ring box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with princess cut blue sapphire at 1.2 carats adorned with 32 round diamonds, in an ornate engraved filigree castle setting.

IMGi218./albums/cc158/zanne1074/Sapphirediamondengagementring.gif/IMG

The moment was finally here...The one question, the one she had waited so long for. She sweetly smiled and answered..."Forever and for our lifetime, Tom Quincy, Yes, I'll marry you!" Tommy smiled and

With that, a roar of applause echoed through the ballroom. The adored pair were soon joined by their loved ones. "It's about damn time!" Kwest said as be gave a manly hug to his best friend. "Lord and Lady Squinty Frown, Congrats!" Speid congratulated. Jamie and Kat gave a group hug with Jude and Tommy. Sadie and Karma squealed as they hugged Jude. "Power Couple Tie the Knot! This will be great for G-Major!" Daruis claimed and the couple just rolled their eyes. And last but not least, Stuart. He gave his soon-to-be son-in-law a hug, but of course not without threatening to break his neck if he ever hurt his daughter and then he embraced his baby girl tightly. "My little girl," he quietly said and Jude shed a few more tears.

The evening was finally coming to an end. Guests were leaving one by one. Only the closest of family and friends were left. The D.J. played one last song for the newly engaged lovebirds as they graced the dance floor one last time. They smiled lovingly at each other, whispered more sweet nothings just as they had done earlier, and shared the sweetest of kisses. "I love you, Tommy," the future Mrs. Quincy spoke. "I love you, Jude," he replied. When the song ended the lovebirds quietly strolled off the dance floor heading towards their hotel suite to share their love, to make love...that would last a lifetime.


End file.
